The Royal Visit
by disneyprincesskatherine
Summary: Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff welcome a royal guest to the palace. This fic will be multiple chapters, introducing a few "fictional" new characters. Enjoy!


**A Frozen Fanfic by disneyprincesskatherine**

_Surely they are almost here_, Anna thought impatiently to herself as she stared out at the distant horizon on the fjord. She had been sitting there at the window for the past two days with her eyes glued to the water's edge waiting for her guests to arrive. Sighing audibly, she sank down and rested her head on the windowsill, watching the sun glisten off the water below. A gentle breeze blew her hair around her face and she inhaled the sweet August air. _I suppose I should relax and enjoy this gorgeous day_…, Anna mused. Being patient was not something she was good at. Her eyes trailed back to the horizon when suddenly a familiar silhouette popped into view. "YES! THEY'RE HERE!" Anna shrieked excitedly and jumped up to put on her gown. When she was fully dressed Anna burst through her bedroom door and ran full speed down the hall to Elsa's room. "ELSA, ELSA! THEY'RE HERE!" she shouted through the door, knocking excessively like a deranged child. The door swung open on its own and Anna rushed into the room.

"She's here!? Excellent!" Elsa grinned into the mirror as she sat at her dressing table, adding a few finishing touches to her cascading platinum hair.

"Ughhhh come on! You're soooo slow!" Anna whined dramatically and tossed a small throw pillow at her sister. Before the pillow reached her, Elsa froze it in mid-air and sent it flying back at Anna. The pillow hit her but disintegrated into powdery snow that vanished almost instantly on impact.

"Heyyy!" Anna snarled playfully and the two burst into fits of giddy laughter.

"Whoa! Whoa! …Is that _FUN_ I'm hearing? …No fun allowed during official Royal visits…" a familiar voice grunted from outside in the hallway.

Quickly Elsa swirled her magic around and formed a giant snow ball.

The sisters went silent as Kristoff emerged in the doorway with a big, goofy grin on his face. Before he had a chance to blink, Elsa and Anna launched the huge snowball at his face.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Kristoff shrieked as ice crystals covered his head. "AGAIN?"

The two girls cackled hysterically. Anna rolled on the floor while Kristoff spat, sputtered and grumbled angrily to himself.

"You know we love you Kristopher." Elsa chuckled, knowing he hated being called that.

"Yeah, yeah" he muttered as he finished brushing off the last of the snow in his hair. "It's a good thing you've got such a cute sister or I wouldn't put up with all your ice shenanigans Elsa."

"That's Queen Elsa to you, _Kristopher_…" She narrowed her eyes playfully at him while Anna sighed happily and wrapped her arms around Kristoff's waist.

He placed a kiss on Anna's head and rolled his eyes dramatically at the snow queen.

"Oh hush the both of you! Let's go! We need to get down to the throne room right now!" Anna spat and tugged them towards the door.

"Presenting her royal highness, Princess Katherine Margareta of Louenborg!" a palace official announced loudly as the guest emerged in the entrance of the throne room.

A beautiful young woman made her way across the room towards Anna and Elsa, her attendants trailing behind her.

"Kitty Kat! It has been wayyy too long! Welcome back to Arendelle!" Elsa grinned and wrapped her cousin in a warm embrace. Anna jumped out of her throne excitedly and joined in with a bear hug of her own.

"I know! Three years is too long!" Kate chuckled. "We've got so much catching up to do!"

"Goodness, look how lovely you are!" Anna squealed, spinning Kate around to get a better look at her. Kate had in fact grown into a lovely woman over the past few years. Now 20, she had blossomed into a delicate beauty. She had very fair skin like Elsa and pink cheeks with Anna's dusting of freckles. She also shared the same smile and eyes as her cousins. Her eyes, however, were a lovely turquoise color. The trio could really almost pass as sisters. Her long brown hair was tied up halfway with a pale green ribbon that matched her shimmering dress. She stood about an inch taller than Anna. Her figure was slender but curvy, a trait she had received from her mother's side of the family.

Kate blushed and smiled at the compliment, "Aww thanks Annie. You are both looking lovely as well."

Anna noticed something rubbing against her leg and looked down to see a very large, very fluffy gray and white cat weaving in between her legs.

"OH! Oh my goodness you're SO CUTE!" She squealed excitedly and cradled the cat like a baby.

"I see Miabelle has already introduced herself." Kate giggled as the cat purred and relaxed into Anna's arms.

"SHE'S SO FLUFFY!" Anna cooed at the cat and buried her face in its fur, nuzzling it with her nose.

"Oh boy…" Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing her sister would obsess over the cat for the next few weeks. "How is our Uncle these days?" she asked, switching the subject and gracefully looping her arm through Kate's.

"Oh he's splendid. Making laws and keeping Louenborg in order ya' know, _King's stuff_. I'm sure you know all about that… _YOU'RE MAJESTY_." Kate chuckled and nudged Elsa playfully. "How do you like being queen? Is it crazy? "

Elsa giggled, "Well… I had a rough start but it got better and it's all going along swimmingly so far."

"Rough start?…bahaha. THAT'S AN UNDERSTATEMENT." Kristoff chimed in sarcastically as he suddenly appeared next to Anna.

Kate looked over the giant mountain man, sizing him up with her eyes. "Hmmm, aaaand you must be Kristoff."

Kristoff smiled and bowed awkwardly, suddenly remembering he was speaking to a royal, "Oh, uh, yes…yes your highness. Kristoff Bjorgman. I'm Anna's fiancé."

Kate smiled warmly at him. "Pleased to meet you, Kristoff, and please call me Kate. I've heard so many wonderful things about you. Anna has been writing me. She filled me in on all the craziness that's been going on around here!"

"Yeah, there have been a lot of changes around here since you visited last." Elsa grinned. "Everyone knows about my powers now and I've learned to embrace them!"

"Oh yeah, I remember the last time I visited I could only see you for a few hours in your room under palace supervision. It was hard keeping your little secret from Anna all that time!" Kate laughed.

"Everyone knew except for me! ….well, me and everyone else in Arendelle…but everyone in the palace knew and never told me!" Anna whined dramatically and gently sat Miabelle down when she started to squirm. "I'm just glad everything is out in the open now and we can actually hang out together again!"

"Yes, it's going to be wonderful…but first, let's eat! I'm starving!" Kate said as she inhaled a heavenly scent coming from the direction of the dining hall. "Is that…?"

"CHOCOLATE!?" the three girls chimed in together and then broke into a chorus of giggles.

They all happily made their way down the corridor talking excitedly to one another about their plans for the next day. It was a perfect reunion. Tomorrow looked promising now that the three of them were back together.

_To be continued…_


End file.
